luz eterna -coraje de las estrellas-
by AW16ST
Summary: Mira al cielo y siente, que allá en el Valhalla, dos almas se encuentran, se reconocen y se entrelazan para toda la eternidad.


**luz eterna –coraje de las estrellas-.**

1.

Hay algo tibio resbalando entre sus dedos. Se pregunta por qué hay tanto silencio en un lugar como ese. Observa alrededor y todo se vuelve un manchón rojizo. Trata de enfocar y se encuentra con la mirada de Heimdall, los ojos claros desorbitados y observándole casi con pánico. La sangre burbujea contra sus manos frías.

Comprende mientras sus rodillas se doblan y cae de bruces contra el suelo arenoso. Trata de contener su sangre, de cerrar con sus dedos húmedos los pliegues de la herida. Trata de no morir. Tiene que verlo, necesita hacerlo antes de caer a Hel. Parpadea. El sonido llega como un estruendo. Gritos y más allá, la quietud de la sorpresa.

Alguien gira su cuerpo y Loki quiere agradecerle, porque el cielo es brillante y el aire le acaricia el rostro. A lo lejos, las olas y más allá, lugares a los que le hubiera gustado regresar a morir.

Quiere hablar, implorar, pero solo salen sonidos guturales y nadie puede descifrar sus últimas palabras.

Loki muere así, con arena pegada a la herida abierta y palpitante que surca su cuello. Alejado de todo lo que ama, suplicando por más tiempo.

2.

Era joven. Las gruesas pieles sobre sus hombros delgados, haciéndole peso innecesario y entorpeciendo sus pasos. El salón estaba en un silencio sepulcral y el tintineo de las joyas y ornamentos se escuchaba como un eco ensordecedor. En un intento por mostrarse orgulloso, alza la mirada para encontrar los ojos fríos de Odín. Loki gira el rostro inmediatamente y al llegar al trono se inclina, arrodillándose y colocando la frente en el suelo. Un gesto típico de su gente que significa absoluta redención.

Los días después de la derrota pasaron como un manchón. Las arcas de Odín se llenaron de más riquezas, sus ejércitos de más soldados y su territorio se extendió más allá de los gélidos bosques y montañas nórdicas.

El pueblo de Loki era considerado "salvaje" por sus conquistadores, pero él sabe lo que ellos no. Los ríos fríos, las cascadas donde las mujeres lavaban las pieles, el bosque de los dioses en los que su gente dejaba ofrenda y oraciones. En el que trataron de esconderse para rezar por protección. Loki recuerda la sangre escurriendo de las hojas verde oscuro, los niños llorando, los guerreros con miembros cercenados y su vida arrebatada de un tajo.

Loki recuerda su propio ofrecimiento desesperado para detener la matanza y la última mirada a su gente esclavizada.

Trata de pensar que lo mejor es la esclavitud a la muerte pero suena agridulce en su propia mente. Mientras su destino es deliberado, se enfoca en las cosas que le rodean. Cierra los ojos y se deja empapar por los sonidos que logran penetrar las rocosas paredes del castillo de Odín. Piensa en lo que pueden hacer con él y lo que podría negociar. Sabe que al ser joven no le prestarán mucha atención pero su padre tal vez pudo aventajarse del ofrecimiento de Loki.

Parece que ha pasado una eternidad cuando por fin le llaman, escoltado pero sin cadenas. Un avance al menos. El salón de guerra es cálido, con antorchas encendidas y los jefes de las principales tribus sentados alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular. Al frente, Odín se encuentra impasible y cuando Loki entra al salón, sus ojos le miran casi con desdén.

—No obtuvimos nada de valor de la conquista de tu gente —comienza a decir con voz estruendosa—, al menos no algo que yo llegué a considerar de importancia como para hacer que tú o tú desvalido padre se sienten con los jefes de las tribus —hay una pausa larga y Loki puede sentir la mirada de los jefes en su figura escuálida—. Sin embargo, soy un rey piadoso y he ofrecido paz a tu gente a cambio de ti, un movimiento político que espero me brinde frutos más adelante. Te ofrezco un nuevo hogar y esperaré a cambio algo útil de tu parte.

Loki asiente, mostrando fingido agradecimiento y tragándose las lágrimas de humillación y furia. Había escuchado murmullos de la aparente piedad del gran conquistador, Odín, pero no puede hacer nada más que permanecer como un prisionero y encontrarse algo útil para poder servir a su "rey". No puede dejarse vencer o asesinar, sabe que lo consideran menos que nada y sin embargo está empeñado a mostrar lo contrario. Mostrar que su gente y él mismo son importantes.

Sale del salón de guerra con el sonido seco de las puertas de madera cerrándose tras él. Se siente perdido y pequeño, como cuando decidió explorar solo el bosque de los dioses. La diferencia es que allí encontró paz, sabiendo que nada malo podría pasarle. Mientras que en ese castillo, no siente más que la soledad y el saber que su muerte está más cerca de lo que parece.

Los primeros días pasan rápido y pronto empieza a acostumbrarse a una nueva vida. Es acogido por un escudero y come con los demás sirvientes en la cocina. Pasa un mes sin eventualidades hasta que, una tarde lluviosa y húmeda, entra a la cocina para encontrar un desastre. Había escuchado que una de las tropas de Odín regresaba de una misión de conquista del este, y supone que a eso se debe todo el desajuste en su rutina.

Hay murmullos nerviosos y Loki se entera que es por uno de los guerreros que llegaron. Aún no sabe los detalles pero supone que es el semidiós tan famoso entre el pueblo y la gente del castillo. Los rumores es que es hijo del propio Odín con una diosa, otros dicen que es hijo de un lejano rey y que Odín acogiera de la misma forma que acogió a Loki. Piensa que si eso último es verdad, es una suerte del chico que fuera hijo de una diosa porque si no se vería en las mismas condiciones de Loki, abandonado, ignorado. Poco menos que nada.

Lo envidia un poco, si es totalmente sincero y cuando se topa cara a cara con el susodicho, Loki no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo ciertos que son los rumores.

Loki conoce a Thor en uno de los pasillos del castillo, entiende, con solo mirarlo, que si bien el padre es mortal, hay sangre de dios corriendo por las venas de aquel hombre. Loki siente el corazón encogérsele por un minuto al experimentar su propia insignificancia y cuando Thor le mira a penas con curiosidad, Loki tiene que recordarse su orgullo.

Continúa su camino, entendiendo un poco el propósito de su existencia. Como los demás mortales, existe para venerar cada indicio de divinidad y Thor es solo una proyección de la misma.

Alto, dorado, como si fuera el centro del Yggdrasil.

Esa noche, Loki no duerme.

3.

Pronto aprende que Thor no es hijo de Odín, sino de un fuerte guerrero que murió pronto y de manera honorable. Nadie sabe quién es su madre, pero no hay duda de que es una diosa. También aprende que Thor siente un desdén casi caprichoso por Odín y lo demuestra todos los días, cuando come en la cocina o en los establos, en lugar de en el gran comedor, con los jefes de tribu o la familia real. Lugar que se ha ganado, según dicen, por las incontables victorias que ha ofrecido al rey.

Loki casi siente empatía, pero Thor parece el mismo sol, inalcanzable y cegador y Loki sabe, entiende, que nunca podrá compararse a él.

Es la séptima noche, cuando Loki está comiendo un poco de pan con vino, cuando siente una mirada penetrante detrás de él. Se gira un poco y Thor está en las sombras, como si aquello pudiera ocultar su brillo y el destello de sus ojos azules. Le está observando con una intensidad aterradora y Loki se traga el último pedazo de pan para salir de la cocina lo más rápido que puede.

Ocurre de nuevo durante tres días seguidos y es cuando Loki decide huir y comer en los establos, cuando Thor no está allí. El quinto día se siente un poco más a salvo cuando escucha la voz, fuerte y resonante, a sus espaldas.

—¿Te escondes? —el tono es prepotente y a Loki le hierve la sangre.

—No —contesta y se gira para encarar a Thor, que le observa detenidamente. Loki sabe que no le ha engañado.

—Mientes —dice y Loki siente el rubor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas—, tu pueblo era como el mío, ¿cierto?. Odín te tiene bajo la apariencia de piedad, ¿no?.

Es genuina curiosidad pero Loki no tiene ánimos de que alguien le recuerde lo mediocre de su situación.

—Tu y yo no tenemos nada en común —replica Loki y antes de poder escuchar si Thor contesta o no, se da la vuelta y sale del establo.

Siente una vergüenza que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera frente a Odín y los malditos jefes de tribu que le escudriñaron y decidieron que era como un perro más. Olvidado mientras le arrojaban las sobras y Loki tenía que fingir agradecimiento.

Quiere odiar a Thor, por su suerte, su nacimiento, su estúpida sangre dorada.

La primera vez que Thor le hace reír, Loki entiende que no podría. También deja de entender como nadie se había preocupado por descifrar el enigma que era ese hombre dorado, tocado por lo divino. El semidiós nacido para la sangre y la gloria. Un niño nada más y nada menos, que escuchaba a Loki con atención y se reía con los comentarios sarcásticos y volátiles, a veces crueles, a veces acertados que Loki decía de vez en vez.

Allí, en las tierras heladas, entre las paredes húmedas y tristes del castillo, Loki comienza a olvidar sus ríos y las cascadas de su amada tierra. Encuentra un amigo y se doblega por completo ante él.

Sirve su propósito de mortal.

4.

Odín le llama no mucho después.

Es la primera vez que requiere su presencia después de indicarle su destino. Loki siente ansiedad porque sospecha que tiene que ver con su amistad con Thor que por méritos propios. Aun así, cuando se inclina, pretende confusión por el requerimiento de Odín.

—Veo que te has adecuado bien —dice, con burla y Loki se muerde el labio—, y veo también que lograste algo que nadie más ha hecho y eso indica que eres más inteligente de lo que pensé. Thor solo había hecho una vaga amistad con Heimdall antes de tu llegada, pero muy diferente a la que ha crecido entre ustedes —medita un poco y continúa, Loki no se atreve a mirarle—. Tal vez eres como un perro que le divierte, pero aun eso me serviría.

"Verás, Thor es como un animal salvaje, poco educado, sin respeto o más virtudes que la divinidad que por azares de los dioses, le fue otorgada. Pero yo no necesito un simple semidiós, necesito que se pula a mi capricho y que me sirva no por su sed de batalla y gloria, sino porque está dispuesto a obedecerme a mí, _su rey._ Tengo pensado que vaya a entrenar con Balder y nadie puede persuadirlo más que tú. Es hora de que me pagues por la misericordia que mostré con los salvajes de tu pueblo".

Así que Loki sale de ese salón con una misión que le revuelve el estómago. ¿Cómo explicarle a Odín que Thor _nunca_ le serviría?. Thor solo vivía para sí mismo y nadie nunca podría domar su alma, salvaje y libre.

Cuando le cuenta, sin embargo, recibe una sorpresa.

—He hablado con mi madre —Loki está lo suficientemente sorprendido como para no decir nada. Thor nunca menciona a su madre y Loki entiende que eso es importante, que tal vez, su existencia es un poco relevante para alguien como Thor—. Dice que debo ir. Odín lo entenderá como un gesto de conciliación, pero Balder es un guerrero honorable y sería un orgullo ser entrenado por él. Madre dice que debo hacerlo y creo que tiene razón.

Loki trata de esconder sus reacciones. Sabe que si Thor se va, la alegría y compañía que había encontrado se esfumará. También sabe que Thor regresará más fuerte, sabio… Si alguna vez hubo un hueco en su vida para Loki, estará cerrado para siempre cuando regrese. Sabe que se dará cuenta de lo poca cosa que es Loki y lo desechará como debió haberlo hecho desde hace mucho.

—Claro, debes ir —contesta débilmente—. Nadie podrá tocarte después de eso.

Thor ríe, un sonido claro y casi inocente.

—Nadie me toca ahora —dice con una sonrisa en los labios, como un niño—, pero no iré si tú no vas, así que debes aceptar.

Loki no le dice que él no venía en el trato. ¿Cómo decirle que alguien que es tan poca cosa, no tendría el honor de ser entrenado por Balder?. No dice nada porque siente una especie de gratitud y orgullo recorriéndole el cuerpo. Odín le ve como un perro, pero allí, con Thor, Loki se siente el hombre más importante del mundo. Como no contesta, el gesto de Thor se vuelve confundido y hasta ansioso.

—Sí irás conmigo, ¿verdad? —Loki le observa, los ojos azul claro y la boca fruncida, sabe la respuesta y la murmura en la oscuridad de los establos fríos.

—Hasta el fin del mundo.

Es una semana después que Odín les envía a los bosques del oeste. Donde se dice que aún se aprecian grandes bloques de hielo y criaturas mágicas. No estuvo muy complacido de escuchar que Thor iría solo si Loki también aceptaba, pero en un arrebato de sabiduría, los dejó partir y tal vez suspirara aliviado de sacarse de encima un problema más. Thor era una gran arma, pero también una gran molestia para un rey ambicioso.

Recorren amplios terrenos y atraviesan ríos. Es una experiencia emocionante pero agotadora, al menos para Loki. Para Thor, sin embargo, es como un juego. Ríe y juega con bestias, buscando el aplauso de Loki con cada acción que hace. Tratando de impresionarlo. Como si Loki no lo estuviera desde el primer momento que lo conoció. Cuando atraviesan una cascada congelada, se topan con un pequeño asentamiento. Una tribu nómada que parece enloquecida por Thor.

Le miran y murmuran, cuando Loki pregunta por Balder, la matriarca les señala un camino que lleva a la parte más espesa del bosque. Emprenden el camino y lo último que ve Loki es un grupo de mujeres rezándole a alguna diosa o dios. Thor no voltea, ajeno a todo que no sea su próximo destino.

Balder les recibe. Es serio pero paciente y amable. Explota las capacidades de cada uno y no reniega de las faltas en el alma de ambos. A Loki le instruye en la estrategia y en el arte con el arco y flechas, más adecuado a su cuerpo que no está hecho para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Thor, sin embargo, aprende de casi todo y en lo único que no recibe suficiente educación (no como Loki), es en las estrategias de batalla, no por falta de cerebro, sino por falta de paciencia.

Son meses agotadores pero Loki se encuentra cada vez más feliz y comienza a olvidar que alguna vez tuvo vida antes de ese bosque. De la compañía callada de Balder y de las risas estruendosas de Thor. Se ve envuelto en las delicias de la naturaleza y encuentra muchas similitudes entre ese bosque y en el que sirvió como su casa por muchos años.

Tienen una rutina, o al menos él la tiene. Thor hace lo que se le antoja, aunque Loki ve un avance en su compostura. Tal vez por el respeto que tiene hacía Balder, o tal vez por la madurez que cada vez se le nota más en la espalda, los hombros, la mandíbula.

Duermen en una cueva, envueltos en pieles y resguardados de la inclemencia del clima y posibles bestias carnívoras. Balder duerme en una choza que él mismo construyó, pero dice que ellos deben acostumbrarse a lo inhóspito primero. Llevan meses viviendo en lo "inhóspito" pero a Loki no le importa y a Thor menos.

En las madrugadas, Loki sabe que Thor va a una parte del bosque tan sagrada que ni Balder se atreve a cruzar. Cuando Thor regresa a veces lo hace de buen humor, otras veces melancólico, otras molesto y algunas otras con una nube de tristeza en los ojos. Thor habla con su madre, que le visita de vez en cuando y aunque no comenta nada, Loki sabe que si preguntara Thor le diría.

Así transcurren los días y si en un futuro Loki lo recordaría como los momentos más felices de su vida, ni los dioses lo contradecirían.

5.

La primera vez que pasa es de madrugada. Hay agua fría goteando en alguna parte de la cueva y afuera pesa una niebla blanca. La lluvia parece un sonido sordo y todo luce gris. La luz del sol apenas haciéndose paso entre la neblina. Loki se aferra a las pieles y hasta Thor siente un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Balder les despertará en unas horas pero Loki espera que se apiade de ellos. O de él, mejor dicho.

Cada respiración sale como vaho y ni el fuego que han hecho dentro de la cueva ayuda. Loki abre los ojos y parpadea débilmente, apretando la orilla de la piel más gruesa. Escucha como Thor se incorpora y Loki piensa que su madre le ha llamado hasta que siente un peso detrás de él.

Se gira, despacio y procurando no descubrir ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Thor le observa, los ojos apacibles y amables.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —murmura y Loki no sabe por qué, pero todo se siente de repente muy íntimo y secreto.

No dice nada pero asiente y pronto el cuerpo de Thor se encuentra también bajo las pieles. Su cuerpo es tibio y Loki entiende que lo hizo para ayudarlo a él, no porque el clima le molestara. Quiere agradecer pero los ojos le pesan cada vez más y en un gesto impulsivo, se aferra al antebrazo de Thor, cálido, fuerte.

Duermen.

En la mañana, Thor no está pero Loki no le toma importancia. Se viste y sale para ayudar a Balder a preparar el desayuno. Ambos son criaturas silenciosas y encuentran agradable la quietud. A Loki le gusta imaginar que así pasará sus últimos días de vida, perdido en algún bosque. Loki caza una liebre y Balder la despelleja, colocándola en el fuego. Para cuando Thor regresa, con el ceño fruncido, el desayuno ya está listo.

No habla y Loki siente que algo no va muy bien que digamos. Aun así no pasa nada muy raro hasta que en la noche, con las estrellas apenas vislumbrándose entre las altas copas, Thor se encierra con Balder en su choza. Loki espera en la cueva, ansioso y también con algo que no quiere admitir, se parece al miedo. El tiempo transcurre lento y para cuando Thor regresa, Loki se ha quedado dormido cerca del fuego, con la ropa manchada de ceniza.

Thor no dice nada, solo le carga inesperadamente y le acuesta sobre las pieles. Loki abre los ojos y se observan por un largo rato. No quieren hablar porque parece que algo comienza a despertar entre los dos, entre el silencio y la oscuridad. Se miran y algo dentro de Loki entiende.

Alza la mano y le acaricia la mejilla. Suave, con calma. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. Thor inclina su rostro, recargando la mejilla en la fría mano de Loki. Gira un poco y le besa la palma, la muñeca; se acerca despacio y cuando se besan, todo tiene sentido. La guerra, la conquista del pueblo de Loki, la salvaje alma de Thor. Loki doma al animal, Thor eclipsa el alma de Loki. Se envuelven entre las pieles, besándose, tocándose, sintiendo todo lo que pensaron que no era para ellos. Se complementan perfecto. Se vuelven terribles juntos, se poseen, se destruyen, se componen y para cuando terminan, en gemidos agitados y el sudor recorriendo su piel, Thor le da un último beso, detrás de la oreja izquierda. Dulce, inocente.

Cuando Loki le mira, Thor se convierte en un dios.

Si Thor se da cuenta de las lágrimas de Loki, no dice nada y ambos se recuestan sobre las pieles. El fuego crispando a sus espaldas y el sonido del bosque afuera, protegiéndolos de todo.

—Madre dice que mañana tenemos que regresar —Thor dice en su oído y Loki se encoge un poco—. Odín requerirá mi presencia para un viaje a nuevas costas. Madre me ha dicho dos posibilidades… La vida o la gloria.

Loki sabe. Entiende. Se resigna y espera a que la madrugada llegue y Thor quede dormido antes de salir de la cueva y adentrarse allí, donde Thor se pierde y encuentra a su madre. Es un movimiento osado pero Loki se siente casi invencible.

Cuando la diosa aparece, Loki se siente como una hormiga más.

Thor nunca habló de su madre y ahora Loki sabe por qué. Si alguien sabe que Frigga es su madre, nadie nunca se acercaría a él. Nadie osaría a mirarlo si quiera. Thor escoge una y otra vez una vida de mortal con cada una de sus acciones y Loki no podría estar más orgulloso.

Frigga le observa, sus ojos son como los de su hijo, pero no es de un azul de cielo claro y sin nubes. Es un azul terrible, del mar agitado tragándose barcos y vidas. La diosa es el ser más brillante y aterrador que Loki ha visto en su vida. Inclina la cabeza para ya no mirarla y Frigga habla, como trueno, en ese bosque bendito que Loki nunca debió encontrar.

—Tú eres el mortal —dice y Loki tiene que controlarse para no temblar—. Thor irá a la guerra pero tú no debes. Eres insignificante, una piedra en su camino. No eres digno de la compañía de mi hijo. Si me hice presente es para advertirte. No debes ir a la guerra. No conquistarás a nada más que tu muerte.

Desaparece con un estruendo que mueve los cimientos de los árboles más viejos.

Loki corre hasta el campamento. Le arden las piernas, respira a bocanadas, le pesa el corazón y le arden los ojos. ¿Cómo decirle eso a Thor?. Se tropieza un par de veces y cuando llega, tiene la ropa manchada y la cara con rasguños por las hojas que le lastimaban al pasar. La luz del sol es cálida y Thor le saluda con una sonrisa, vestido con la indumentaria en la que llegó y una bolsa con sus pertenencias.

Es hora.

Se despiden de Balder. Cuando el hombre le abraza es como volver a sentir el calor de un padre. Loki desearía quedarse allí para siempre. Entre los árboles, con las historias de Balder, la música que Loki entonaba de vez en cuando. La lluvia torrencial y los rayos filtrándose entre las copas de los grandes pinos y cedros. La vida salvaje y el aliento cálido de Thor en su nuca. Sus labios en los hombros delgados de Loki.

Mientras se alejan, cruzando la cascada congelada, Loki siente el fin de una eternidad. De una buena vida. Le duele pero está dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Piensa las palabras de Frigga, piensa en lo que no dijo y quedo suspendido en el aire como una horrible profecía.

El nunca haría algo para perjudicar a Thor. Nunca.

6.

Odín proclama su partida junto a los jefes de tribu. Tanto Thor y Loki sabían de ese plan por las advertencias de Frigga así que no les sorprendió mucho. Thor contaba los días con ansiedad y cuando ambos se escabullían al bosque o al río, Loki escuchaba todos los planes de Thor para esa guerra.

Era como mirar a un niño.

La penúltima noche, se escaparon, encontrándose fuera de la aldea. Hicieron el amor, febriles y con el aire gélido envolviéndolos. Se besaron y mordieron. Loki sentía probar divinidad en cada pedazo de Thor que lamía. Se preguntaba, no por primera vez, qué había hecho para merecer el amor y la pasión de alguien como Thor. Quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, lo mucho que le extrañaría y que su corazón siempre sería suyo.

En lugar de eso, cuando Thor le preguntó contra la piel de su abdomen y de manera tierna, si iría con él a la guerra, Loki respondió, con claridad estremecedora: "Hasta el fin del mundo".

Parten en un barco. Heimdall, el hombre de confianza de Thor, les acompaña. También la tropa con el escudo negro, los fieles que siguen a Thor como su líder. Loki observa el gesto iracundo de Odín, sonriendo para sus adentros. El rey pensó que regresaría un animal domado y en su lugar, Thor le desafía portando una bandera negra. En otro barco, el jefe Fandral sonríe, mirando en Thor una rebeldía envidiable y Loki sabe que una buena parte de los guerreros se encuentran tan confiados porque saben que esa conquista es fácil con un semidiós a su lado.

Su barco viaja más rápido, pronto tomando la punta de la flota. Loki sabe que esa es obra de Frigga y no por primera vez se pregunta si tomo una buena decisión.

" _No debes ir a la guerra"._

La guerra, Loki se da cuenta rápidamente, no terminará fácil o pronto. Ni siquiera con Thor a su lado. Ganan batallas y pierden unas cuantas. El campamento se hace más y más grande y los desencuentros entre Thor y Odín se hacen cada vez más evidentes. Llevan ya más de medio año y no están más cerca de la conquista que cuando llegaron.

Los "salvajes" son fuertes y bien organizados. Gente que tiene sus propios peleadores estrella entre los que destaca un príncipe aguerrido y bueno. Un símbolo que se convierte en estandarte de sus enemigos, así como (para el pesar de Odín) Thor se vuelve en el suyo. Por fin, cuando todo parece cobrar un curso, Odín comete uno de los primeros errores. Uno que Loki entiende como el primer eslabón que desencadena el ominoso futuro.

La ofensa de quitarle el botín que Thor se merecía por la batalla ganada, fue lo que hizo que Thor tomará la decisión. Ni la intervención de Loki ayudó para curar su orgullo roto y los nórdicos se quedaron sin su semidiós.

Loki, Heimdall y el ejército negro se quedaban en la playa mientras sus compatriotas regresaban diezmados, heridos y con un futuro incierto por delante. Por cada día que Thor no luchaba, los enemigos recuperaban fuerzas, terreno y lo más importante: confianza. Pronto, hay algo que comienza a crecer en Loki. Un temor que aún no tiene nombre pero le acecha en cada sueño.

En su tienda, con Thor respirándole en el cuello. Loki sueña sobre dioses, príncipes, sangre, eternidad y lo más impactante. Thor, muerto por algo invisible que acosa a Loki hasta en la luz del día. Trata de decírselo a Thor, una noche con lluvia cálida. Loki aun jadea por el orgasmo y Thor está sentado bebiendo aguamiel. No quiere arruinar el momento pero siente un nudo en el pecho y piensa que puede ser por las palabras que no ha dicho y que pueden estar malditas.

—He soñado con tu muerte —confiesa y se muerde el labio para no llorar. No ha llorado en años.

Thor se ríe y mueve la cabeza, casi ofendido por la simple mención de algo tan ridículo.

—No hay nada en este mundo que pueda matarme, Loki —se incorpora y camina desnudo hasta donde Loki está acostado—. No debes preocuparte por algo así. No moriría antes que tú y tú no puedes morir porque siempre te protegeré.

A Loki se le ocurre una idea.

—Si alguien te diera a escoger entre tu vida y la mía, ¿qué escogerías? —murmura, la boca contra el cabello dorado de Thor.

Fuera el sonido de las olas inunda el campamento. La lluvia ha ahuyentado a todos a sus tiendas. No hay fuego crispando o canciones o historias que irrumpan la tranquilidad. No hay risas, ni gritos. La noche tiene un aire solemne y por un momento parece que han regresado a la cueva donde dormían cuando entrenaban con Balder. El viento que se filtra es cálido y la humedad hace que las pieles permanezcan húmedas la mayor parte del tiempo. A lo lejos, el enemigo duerme con la seguridad de que ganarán esa guerra y no dejarán que ese pueblo invasor les conquiste. El príncipe honorable duerme con su mujer y su hijo suspira entre sueños. Más allá, en tierras divinas, Frigga escucha atentamente, los ojos clavados en la espuma de mar.

—Loki —dice Thor, grave y dulce—, debes entender, mi vida te pertenece, te ha pertenecido siempre. Inclusive antes de que los dioses nos permitieran este tiempo juntos, tu destino y el mío estaban entrelazados como las ramas del Yggdrasil. Mi espíritu llama al tuyo y debes saber que no podría vivir sin ti caminando en estas tierras. Me preguntas esto y noto un poco de crueldad inocente. Sigues sin comprender que no hay elección alguna, no hay asomo de pensamiento racional, tu vida es mil veces más valiosa que la mía. Cruzaría el Hel por ti, pelearía mil guerras por ti.

No dice nada más. No hace falta. Loki comprende por completo sus sueños. Las palabras de Thor se unen a sus premoniciones como la pieza final de un rompecabezas que ha venido armando a ciegas y por puro instinto.

Cuando Thor duerme, Loki se enfrenta al agitado mar. Frigga aparece un poco después, igual de impresionante e igual de aterradora. Loki hace una sola pregunta y Frigga comenta una sola respuesta. Thor merece la eternidad. Para eso viajó a esas lejanas tierras desconocidas y cálidas. El destino ya está escrito y Loki no podría desafiarlo. Thor daría su vida por Loki y Loki daría su alma y esencia por Thor.

La armadura no le calza a la perfección pero hace un trabajo decente. Guía al ejército negro y pelea recordando las lecciones de Balder. La espada es pesada y su respiración agitada. Cuando se enfrenta al príncipe, Loki intenta, con locura, cambiar su futuro.

El príncipe es fuerte y Loki desea estar recostado con Thor, acariciando los músculos firmes, escuchando su corazón. Desea refugiarse en esa intimidad que no imaginó esa primera vez que le viera. Salvaje y dorado, un dios hecho hombre. Siente una cortada en la armadura y poco a poco deja de escuchar nada más que la voz de Thor susurrándole palabras de amor (en acertijos, en bromas, en un lenguaje secreto). Cuando el príncipe le corta la garganta, Loki se ahoga en sangre y palabras de amor que nunca llegan a su destino.

El mundo calla y se oscurece. Ni el brillo de Thor le encuentra allí.

7.

Frigga sabe en qué termina la historia. Lo ha sabido por un largo tiempo, desde que sostuvo a ese hermoso bebé entre sus brazos. Thor abrió los ojos y los dioses le otorgaron una visión del futuro que le haría resignarse. Ella no conocía amor más que el que sentía por su hijo. Nunca entendió porque alguien tan magnífico como Thor escogió la insignificancia que conllevaba la existencia de Loki. El destino de su hijo era la grandeza. Su nombre sería recordado por siglos, aclamado con pasión y dicho como la máxima expresión de valentía y coraje.

No reconoce al ser que aúlla como animal herido cuando Heimdall le entrega el cuerpo de Loki envuelto en la armadura negra. Thor llora y se aferra al mortal, no escucha, no ve nada más que su dolor y después, una rabia que Frigga nunca había visto.

Piensa si ese es el amor verdadero.

Se regocija sabiendo que el espíritu de Loki no encuentra paz. Aún no. Ella se encargará de que nunca la encuentre. Thor maldice al cielo, la maldice a ella y maldice a las Nornas. Mientras el fuego consume el cuerpo del mortal, Thor se convierte más y más en un animal de fría belleza e ira incontrolable. El rey que se creé dios lo observa con complacencia y también con miedo.

Cuando Thor grita el nombre del príncipe, Frigga sabe que es la cuenta regresiva. Su muchacho, dorado, hermoso, rebosante de vida, morirá en lo que para ella será un suspiro.

Mientras Thor combate con el príncipe, Frigga escucha lejanamente el llanto lastimero del alma de Loki, pero no le parece de importancia. Con los ojos fijos, observa la espada de Thor abriéndose paso por la piel, huesos, músculos y órganos el príncipe. Un buen hombre con una vida simple y feliz, alguien que se hubiera desvanecido de la historia sino se hubiera cruzado con el destino de su hijo.

El príncipe cae muerto y Thor ríe salvajemente, satisfecho y con el dolor aun quemándole por dentro.

Frigga no puede hacer nada más que observar. Su hijo se rehúsa hablar con ella. No hay nada más que la venganza en su corazón y esa venganza cementa su camino a la inmortalidad. Frigga sabe, en miles de años por venir, su hijo se convertirá en mito y el mito en leyenda. Los mismos dioses desaparecerán y el nombre de Thor seguirá hasta que el mundo se desvanezca y el universo vuelva a empezar.

Cuando Thor muere, tres pasos después de ser atravesado por una flecha, Frigga respira por primera vez en décadas. Acoge el cuerpo de su hijo y mientras es consumido por el fuego sagrado, Frigga se da cuenta que el alma de Loki ya no es posible de ignorar. Grita con un dolor indescriptible. Le ruega y le implora y por meses Frigga trata de soportar, guardando celosamente la esencia y alma de su hijo.

 _Su hijo. Suyo._

Loki no es nada, polvo hecho hombre y hombre hecho polvo. A penas un segundo en la historia del mundo. Un respiro en la existencia de Frigga. El amor más grande en la vida de Thor. Loki llora y Frigga no sabe qué le impulsa a hacerlo. Ella no sabe lo que es el amor. No carnal o pasional. Solo conoce el de una madre. Cuando se decide, lo hace sin pensar mucho. Mira al cielo y siente, que allá en el Valhalla, dos almas se encuentran, se reconocen y se entrelazan para toda la eternidad.

Frigga vaga por el mundo, cuidando recelosamente el lugar de descanso de su hijo y el mortal que le robara su corazón.

 **/**

 **Hola de nuevo, supongo, gracias por leer hasta aquí y me daría mucho gusto si me dejan un comentario. El título es de entre las estrofas de Saturn por Sleeping at Last. Basado en The Song of Achilles, la Ilíada y la mitología nórdica.**


End file.
